


Captain and Prognosticator

by purplekitte



Category: Silver Skulls - Sarah Cawkwell, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: Daerys Arrun of the Silver Skulls and Prognosticator Brand have an excellent working relationship





	Captain and Prognosticator

Arrun always tossed and turned, trying to find the exact right position on his bed. Brand waited for him, not needing the Emperor’s gift of foresight when he had experience, until Arrun finally decided that settling back into Brand’s arms was just how he liked to lie.

Brand deepened the embrace once he was sure Arrun was ready to be held, wrapping his arms around him. He felt good against him--the thick biceps his genehenced body gave him, the tightly wound tendons of his shoulders, the barrel of a chest through which Brand could feel his hearts beat. Brand pressed his lips to the nape of his neck, feeling the rasp of stubble, smiling, and he could sense Arrun smile in turn without looking.

‘How do you want me?’ Arrun asked, the waves of lust radiating from his mind making very clear what _he_ wanted. That was always the way between them--the captain rushing ahead and only later asking the prognosticator to confirm his course.

‘This is fine, love,’ Brand agreed. He didn’t need signs and omens for knowing how to please his brother. On duty, they could be captain and prognosticator. When their duties allowed, they could be friends and confidants. In private, they could be lovers. Not a secret, but a matter of compartmentalisation. The Silver Skulls approved of closeness such as theirs as a sign of a good working relationship between the various parts of the command structure that made up the Chapter.

Brand kissed up Arrun’s neck to the soft spot behind his ear where he would have been ticklish if he had still been human, and still made him shudder even as a Space Marine. He reached for the oil they kept by the bedside table and coated his fingers with it. Arrun didn’t need to be stretched for him like a mortal man would require, but the lubricant made things easier and more enjoyable for both of them.

‘Come on,’ Arrun muttered, impatient already, then realising that had sounded too much like an order, added with genuine supplication, ‘Please.’ He groaned, losing his words as Brand found his prostate and rubbed two fingers firmly against it.

Arrun whined as Brand removed his fingers and Brand almost laughed. ‘Patience, Daerys.’ He didn’t tease for too long, though, turning Arrun’s growl of frustration into a gasp of pleasure as he was taken.

Brand closed his eyes, letting himself take in the heat and strength of his brother’s body around him, the insistent passion of his mind. He didn’t bother to distinguish what Arrun was muttering aloud and what were his thoughts, taking in the whole litany of _that’s good, feels just right to have you filling me, harder, yes there, I love you._

Arrun came quickly when Brand reached a hand around to take him in his calloused grip, making no attempt to quiet his cry. Brand let his orgasm build more slowly, nursing every last moment of his brother’s body clenching around him before coming to the edge himself.

‘Love you,’ Arrun said, or repeated, into his pillow.

‘I love you too, Daerys,’ Brand confirmed, as they began the dance again of Arrun trying to find a comfortable position and Arrun holding onto him for what time they had.

They slept and Brand dreamed.


End file.
